The Cathedral
The Gas killed everything. I led us here to sanctuary. -1's explanation to 9 how the world came to be. The Cathedral is the "sanctuary" of the stitchpunks in the 2009 film. Description 'Before the war' Before the Fabrication Machine turned against humanity, it had been a Catholic church where Christians went for Sunday services or for religious service. It had a praying hall, bishop's chamber and a clock tower; it came with many beautiful windows, with one that featured an angel. 'During the war' The Cathedral was still standing when the Fabrication Machine turned against humanity. Before the first eight stitchpunks came into this building, a war plane crashed through the roof of the praying hall section, inflicting damage to the Cathedral. Presumably, most of the wood that covers the clock tower was torn off but the windows were still intact. The clock stopped working and some bells in the clocktower fell and smashed into the wooden floor below. 1 was the first one to notice the building and guided the others into it, where they waited for the war to end. 'After the war' When the world ended, the Cathedral still stand with many battle scars on it, such as a war plane still nearly crashed into the Cathedral. Despite the cracks, broken ceiling beams, and the holes in it, it still serves as the "sanctuary" for some of the stitchpunks. There have been some adjustments inside the building made by the stitchpunks: *A bucket serving as an elevator was made along with a pulley system to have the elevator go up or down from the ground floor to 5's and 2's the watchtower, or the former roof of the bell tower. *Some wood serving as walls was added on the top level, or 1's, 2's 5's, 6's, and 8's chambers. Aside 1's throne were some old-classic games, "junk" and a mural depicting "The Beast". *The watchtower was added on the very high top of the Cathedral. 'Role in the film' 9 recovers/finding 2 scene The Cathedral appears as a broken yet still standing Catholic church that has mager damage on it from the war. The stitchpunks 1, 2, 5, 6, and 8 lived inside this building, hiding from the Cat Beast. 9 awakened inside this building after 5 rescued him from the "emptiness" (as 5 calls the outside world). During the Winged Beast attack The Winged Beast entered the Cathedral by bursting through one of the Catholic glass windows. The beast also struck the fire pit, which still had its ashes burning, against the wooden wall, causing a fire to start spreading into the building. The stitchpunks managed to escape the chamber where the fire was building up but they had to stay on the outside features of the Cathedral in order to fight against the Winged Beast. When its cable was snagged onto one of the war plane's propellers, 5 and 6 grabbed the wires to activate the propellers where it dragged the Winged Beast towards its destruction. Aftermath of the Winged Beast attack The stitchpunks were forced to leave the Church, when the stitchpunks are near the Library (where 3 and 4 hid), the Church can be seen burning from the flames. 1 was overcome with grift over the destruction of his sanctuary, but he was comforted by 8. The Church was presumed to be burned down into ashes and rubble. Trivia *The Church has a theme song called "The Sanctuary". It was themed by Danny Elfman and composed by Deborah Lurie. The theme song was played when 1, 5, 8, and 9 are going up to 1's chamber and when 5 takes 9 to the watchtower. *A small statue of Mary is in the Bishop's room. *The broken clock face is stuck on the time 9 past 9! Category:Locations Category:Male Category:Stitchpunk Category:Stitchpunks Category:Characters